Wine and Roses
by adavisa
Summary: Lyla asks Happy for help.


Jax had been dead for six months when Lyla came to him. He had to admit he was surprised. She usually stayed away from SAMCRO unless business was involved or she needed something for the kids.

She was a good mom. She raised Opie's kids just like they were her own. Neither Mary Winston nor the Lerners had given a shit about those kids, so Lyla had stepped in and became everything for them. Her job at Red Woody paid well, and her house in the new development was nice. SAMCRO made sure she was safe and picked up slack anytime she needed it.

She showed up at a Friday party at the newly rebuilt clubhouse. It was the first party since the club had bought the property from Wendy and rebuilt. The liquor was flowing, the music was booming and the crow eaters were plentiful, but the normally bitchy women cut a path when Lyla walked through the room. She held the position of most respected female, and the crow eaters knew not to mess with her.

This time she didn't head for Chibs in a hurry. Normally she said her piece and left, spending her time with the kids instead of the Sons. This time she went for the bar and got a beer from the new prospect, who stared at her tits in her low cut long sleeved top for half a second too long. She smirked at the prospect when his eyes went to her face and his cheeks turned pink. She gave him a wink before walking away.

Happy watched as she circled the room in her mile high heels. She'd touched Tig's shoulder as she laughed at whatever he said. Chibs pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek in a fatherly manner. Quinn grabbed her up and swung her around in a bear hug, causing her tinkling laugh to ring out over the music. She greeted Montez and T.O. in similar fashion as she had Tig, and continued toward Happy.

When she reached him, Lyla sat down in his lap, crossing her long legs with practiced ease. "I need your help with something tonight, Happy," she said quietly, leaning close to his ear to make sure he heard her.

Happy looked at her, confused as to how he could help her. The look in her eyes gave him the answer right away, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. Happy Lowman lived by the rules. You don't touch another brother's Old Lady, that was the rule. Lyla was Opie's Old Lady. He knew she didn't have a crow, but did that matter? Opie had been dead for nearly 3 years.

"What exactly do you need help with girl," he asked, the crease between his brows deepening.

"You know what I want Happy," she said, staring him straight in the eye. She leaned in and murmured, "I want you to take me down the hall to one of the dorms and fuck me. I want you to fuck me like no one else ever has."

When she leaned back, her face was a calm and passive as it was before she leaned in and whispered those words in his ear.

Happy's eyes flashed. "Not here," he told her with a quick shake of his head. "My place. In an hour."

Lyla smiled and kissed his cheek as she uncrossed her legs and stood. She smoothed her short skirt over her ass and said, "See you later Killer."

Happy watched as she went through the crowd, kissing cheeks and patting shoulders. He didn't know why she was having that effect on him, but he was going to run with it. For once, rules be damned.

He spent the next thirty minutes sipping a beer and bullshitting with the guys. He started to make his way to the door, nodding to brothers and shaking off a croweater on his way. When he reached the door, he had fifteen minutes before the hour he'd given Lyla was up.

By the time he made it home, she was pulling in behind him. Happy unlocked the door and led Lyla inside. "You sure you want this girl? I ain't the wine and roses type," he cautioned her as he locked the door behind them.

If I was looking for wine and roses I wouldn't be here," she said with a quirk of her eyebrows.

Rather than replying, Happy grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to his bedroom. When he tossed her down on the bed, she squeaked in surprise, causing him to grin down at her as he kicked off his boots and pulled his kutte off, laying it carefully over a chair.

Happy stripped off his socks and crawled across the bed to where Lyla was waiting on him. He buried his face in her cleavage, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh there. He pulled back and lifted the shirt over her head, exposing the black lacy bra she wore underneath.

Lyla reached up and pulled him back down to her, kissing him hard. He pushed her backward on the bed and yanked down her skirt, finding the panties that matched the bra. He slid his hands along her sides, briefly admiring the view from above her.

She reached down to unfasten her heels but he stopped her, "Leave them," he said, his voice raspier than usual.

Lyla fell back on the bed and tugged Happy with her. His jean clad erection rubbed against her lace covered pussy as nipped and kissed her neck. He made his way down her body, leaving faint red marks, until he was laying between her legs.

He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her long legs and over her heels before tossing them over his shoulder. She was already wet and ready for him but this wasn't something he enjoyed, though he never did with croweaters.

Happy buried his face in her folds and began teasing her, noting how she responded. He traced his tongue around her folds, dipping inside her occasionally. As her breathing grew labored and her legs began to twitch, he focused his efforts on her clit. She came with a loud moan, her heels digging into his sides.

He kicked off his jeans and boxers, and reached into the nightstand to grab a box of condoms. He pulled one out and ripped it open, rolling it down over his hand cock. Happy positioned himself at her entrance and Lyla wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and digging her heels into his lower back.

Happy growled as he thrust into her in one hard stroke. "You want it rough little girl," he rasped.

Rather than answering verbally, Lyla bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts and dug her heels into him again. Taking her actions as a yes, Happy gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her.

The fucked each other at a punishing pace. Lyla soon came, shouting her release this time. Happy pulled out and helped her turn on her hands and knees before slamming back into her again. He wrapped his hand in her long blonde hair and tugged her head back.

Lyla was moaning and pressing herself back against Happy as much as his tight grip in her hair and on her hip would allow. He could tell she was getting close again. He slid his hand around and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts.

When Lila came for a third time, Happy allowed himself to lose his tightly held control. His hips stuttered as he spilled himself, Lyla's pussy still twitching around him.

He pulled out and tied of the condom, tossing it into the trash can before laying down beside Lyla. She had simply slid forward and was laying face down, her hair in a messy cloud around her face and shoulders. "You gotta get home," Happy asked.

"Mary took all three kids for the weekend," Lyla answered as she caught her breath.

"Good. I ain't done with you yet, but I need a minute," he said as he pulled her under his arm to rest on his chest. He lit a cigarette as Lyla reached behind herself and unhooked the clash of her bra. She tossed it in the direction that Happy had tossed her clothes, and curled her naked form around him, still sporting the black heels.

"Good," she echoed his sentiment.


End file.
